RUN AWAY
by mir doch egal
Summary: Harry hilft eines Tages Draco, so dass der Slytherin in seiner Schuld steht. Harry verlangt, dass er diese abbezahlt und versucht dabei, Draco zu erobern. 7. Schuljahr, DMHP. 3. KAP.!
1. Kapitel eins

**Hinweis: **Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Inhalt: **Seit Lucius, der Todesser in Askaban sitzt und zudem nicht mehr in der Gunst Voldemorts steht, wird Draco von der _ganzen_ Schule gehasst. Er hat keine Freunde mehr und muss sich allein durchkämpfen. Eines Tages sieht Harry, wie er von Slytherins zusammengeschlagen wird... HP/DM

7. Schuljahr. Harry und Draco fliegen bereits auf der anderen Seite des Besens; das muss sich also nicht erst entwickeln! Sprich: sie haben schon herausgefunden, dass sie auf Jungs stehen.

* * *

**RUN AWAY**

Die Schläge prasselten auf ihn herab. Fäuste landeten in seinem Magen und pumpten ihm den Sauerstoff aus den Lungen. Er erfuhr Tritte an allen möglichen Körperstellen; er lag nur noch zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und hielt sich seine Hände schützend vor dem Kopf. Auch das half nicht großartig. Er schmeckte Blut im Mund und sein rechtes Auge schwoll bereits zu. Er bekam kaum Luft und rang mühselig nach Atem.

Beleidigungen prasselten auf ihn herab.

Die Slytherins waren brutal, wenn es darum ging, sich bei einem Kind eines Verräters zu rächen. Oder ihn dazu zu bringen, noch nicht einmal auf die Idee zu kommen, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten.

Sein Vater saß nämlich in Askaban, noch immer nicht befreit von dem Dunklen Lord, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen inhaftierten Todesser. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: der mächtige Schwarzmagier hielt ihn für einen Überläufer.

Nun wurde Draco nicht nur von den anderen Häusern gehasst und terrorisiert, weil sie am Glauben festhielten, Lucius sei ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Somit vermuteten sie auch, dass Draco einer war. Sein eigenes Haus hingegen befürchtete, er würde ein Verräter sein und als einen solchen behandelten sie ihn auch.

Ein besonders brutaler Tritt traf ihn am Kopf, ein anderer mit voller Wucht in die Magengegend. Draco keuchte auf, schwach nur, weil er keinen Sauerstoff mehr hatte, um überhaupt _irgendetwas_ von sich geben zu können.

„Du Hurensohn!", zischte einer. „Niemand verrät den Dunklen Lord ungestraft!"

Draco ignorierte die dummen Sprüche der anderen. Seine Lider waren zusammengepresst. Dahinter sah er auf schwarzem Hintergrund tanzende, bunte Sterne. Alles tat ihm weh und die Prügel hörten einfach nicht auf. Er biss sich hart auf die Zunge, um nicht zu wimmern. Doch dadurch wurden die Hiebe nur noch stärker.

Heiße Tränen brannten hinter den geschlossenen Augen, aber Draco hinderte sie mit aller Macht an ihrem freien Lauf. Diese Demütigung wollte er sich nicht geben. Er hatte seinen Stolz. Auch wenn seine eigenen Hauskameraden alles versuchten, ihn zu brechen – in irgendeinem Gang in den tiefliegenden Kerkern. Slytherinterrain.

Draco spürte ein Knacken in seiner Rippengegend, gefolgt von einem stechenden Schmerz. Nun wimmerte er doch auf.

Die Schläge und Tritte hörten abrupt auf, als auf einmal eine Stimme über den Gang schallte.

„Oh, sehr mutig", spottete sie. „Fünf gegen einen."

„Verpiss dich oder du kriegst selber was auf's Maul!", fuhr einer der Slytherins auf.

Der Hinzugekommene schnalzte bloß missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Mal sehen... wer will gegen mich antreten?"

Draco öffnete halb die Augen; verschwommen sah er eine Gestalt, die sich ein paar Meter entfernt vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte und einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

Er konnte sie nicht erkennen, seine Sicht war zu unklar dafür. Es mochte daran liegen, dass er zu stark blinzeln musste, weil ihm schwindelig war. Weil sich alles drehte.

Aus irgendeinem, ihm noch völlig unverständlichen Grund, zögerten die Slytherins. Sie hätten den Neuankömmling locker überwältigen können, sie waren in der Mehrheit. Und dennoch... sie ließen von Draco ab und nach ein paar Drohungen, ihn ein anderes Mal fertig zu machen, zogen sie von dannen.

Draco war verblüfft, das konnte er trotz seiner großen Schmerzen feststellen. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber es gelang ihm nicht sofort. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen; es war, als ob etwas Spitzes seine Lunge pieksen würde, wenn er es versuchte. So verlief sein Atmen dann nur sehr flach und vorsichtig. Viel zu unregelmäßig. Ihm schwindelte immer noch, sein Kopf tat weh und Blut lief von der Schläfe über sein Gesicht herab. Er konnte die Wärme davon auf seiner Haut spüren.

Schließlich, nach endloser Mühe, schaffte er es dennoch, sich halb aufzusetzen. Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf, kurz darauf raubte ihm der unerträgliche Schmerz in der Lunge ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein.

Er verzog das Gesicht und hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. Die Schwärze ließ sich nur schwer verdrängen. Es war, als wenn dichter Nebel ihn umringen würde.

Und dann trat jemand auf ihn zu. Es musste jener sein, der die Slytherins mehr oder weniger in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Draco blinzelte wieder, aber seine Lider waren zu schwer geworden, um sie aufzureißen. Er konnte nur vage eine schlanke Person ausmachen, die ihren Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand hielt.

Unwillkürlich wich Draco ein kleines Stück zurück. Sein Herz klopfte laut. Eigentlich konnte es sich nur um einen Schüler handeln. Und ganz gleich wer, sie hassten ihn alle. Wahrscheinlich würde das Terrorisieren jetzt weitergehen...

* * *

_Tbc?_


	2. Kapitel zwei

**Hinweis: **Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**A/N: **Junge, Junge, Junge! Daaaaaaaanke für eure vielen Reviews! Cool!

Jajaja, der arme Malfoy, das hat er davon. Früher hat er sie alle gemobbt, jetzt bekommt er es zurückgezahlt :p

* * *

**RUN AWAY**

Harry starrte auf Malfoy herab und stellte fest, dass er erschüttert war. Erschüttert darüber, dass der Blonde von seinen eigenen Hauskameraden so heftig zusammengeschlagen worden war.

Dessen Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt. Eine Platzwunde klaffte auf seiner Schläfe, das rechte Auge schwellte zu und begann, sich violett zu verfärben. Der Blick aus den eisgrauen Augen war benebelt, das bleiche Gesicht vor Schmerz angespannt. Die mondhellen, kurzen Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn. Die Kleidung war durcheinander. Er atmete viel zu flach und schien kaum fähig dazu zu sein.

Harry ging in die Hocke. Er hatte sofort gewusst, wieso Malfoy ein Stück von ihm gewichen war. Weil er dachte, er würde ihn ebenfalls fertig machen wollen.

Nun, Harry hatte bereits im Laufe des sechsten Schuljahres aufgehört, Malfoy zu hassen. Dieser wurde so sehr von allen Schülern terrorisiert, dass er irgendwann Mitleid mit ihm gehabt hatte. Als er dies erkannt hatte, war er sehr schockiert über sich selbst gewesen. Malfoy sei ein Bastard und habe all das verdient, hatte er sich einzureden versucht. Aber Harry war weder dumm noch herzlos. Es war niemals richtig, einen einzigen fertig zu machen, nur weil man es konnte. Auch dann nicht, wenn dieser Jemand Draco Malfoy hieß. Einziger Sohn einer reichen, reinblütigen Schwarzmagierfamilie.

Außerdem gab es ja noch jene Nacht, in der er mit Malfoy aus Versehen im sechsten Schuljahr eingesperrt worden war... aber Harry hatte sie seit jeher stets versucht, aus seinen Erinnerungen zu bannen. Vergeblich.

Hermione fand das Mobben ebenfalls nicht in Ordnung; Ron gab zwar wenigstens zu, dass so etwas nicht korrekt sei und versuchte immerhin, sich zurückzuhalten. Aber wenn Malfoy ihn triezte, beherrschte er sich nicht.

Denn damit hatte Malfoy nicht aufgehört: die anderen zu ärgern und zu bespotten. Er nannte zwar Halbblüter und Mugglestämmige nicht mehr _Abschaum_ oder _Dreck_, er hatte generell mit den rassistischen, diskriminierenden Sprüchen aufgehört, was verwunderlich war. Aber er provozierte auf andere Weise. Oft forderte er es nahezu heraus, so behandelt zu werden, wie er behandelt wurde. Und da er nie die Namen seiner Feinde nannte, sie nie an die Lehrer verriet, konnte auch nie einer bestraft werden.

So ging es weiter, ohne dass niemand etwas dagegen tat.

Harry verachtete jene Schüler dafür, die einfach nur mitliefen. In der Masse mitliefen, weil es _einfacher_ war.

Aber jetzt schob er diese Gedanken erst einmal zur Seite.

„Du musst zur Krankenstation", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus, um Malfoy aufzuhelfen.

Dieser erstarrte zunächst. Dann schlug er ihm die Hand weg. „H-Hau ab", presste er angestrengt hervor.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er glaubte, dass der Slytherin ihn gar nicht erkannt hatte. „Du bist verletzt, Malfoy!", beharrte er. Er empfand Wut für die Slytherins, die ihn so zugerichtet hatten.

Malfoy blinzelte schon wieder. „D-das kann dir egal sein", meinte er mühsam. Sein Atem rasselte; es hörte sich gar nicht gut an.

Harry hatte genug; Geduld war nie seine Stärke gewesen. Er griff nach Malfoys rechtem Oberarm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Und nein, ihm war nicht egal, dass Malfoy verletzt war...

Malfoy keuchte auf, er wollte sich befreien, aber Harrys Griff wurde stärker. Malfoys linke Hand presste sich gegen Harrys Brust, um ihn wegzustemmen. Seine Bewegungen waren kraftlos und schwach.

„Lass mich", stieß er erstickt hervor.

„Verdammt, ich tue dir nichts!", rief Harry. Er umfasste nun auch Malfoys anderen Oberarm. „Ich bringe dich jetzt zur Pomfrey!"

Malfoy schien seine Worte gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Er schlug matt, aber verzweifelt gegen Harrys Brustkorb und wollte sich losreißen. Harry jedoch stand einfach auf und zog Malfoy grob mit in die Höhe, ohne ihn loszulassen.

Der Blonde stolperte gegen ihn; Harry merkte, wie Malfoys Pupillen nach innen fielen. Kurz danach fielen seine Lider zu und er wäre zu Boden gesackt, wenn Harry ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.

Er fluchte leise, dann hob er Malfoy auf. Malfoy war schlank, ein wenig kleiner, als Harry. Aber da auch Harry, trotz seiner sportlichen Figur, kein Muskelprotz war, zauberte er eine Trage herbei und legte Malfoy darauf ab. Mit einem Zauberspruch ließ er die Trage mit dem Verletzten neben sich in der Luft herschweben, während er zur Krankenstation ging.

* * *

_Tbc._


	3. Kapitel drei

**Hinweis: **Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**A/N: **Danke für eure Reviews! Wahnsinn, das ist cool, dass euch bisher alles gefallen hat! Hammer!

Wieso Draco mit Harry eingeschlossen war und was da passiert ist... Geduld, Geduld :D In mehreren Kapiteln wird es Anmerkungen dazu geben.

* * *

**RUN AWAY**

Draco wachte so langsam auf. Schläfrig öffnete er langsam seine Augen und stellte fest, dass er nicht in seinem Schlafsaal war.

Die hellen Wände, die weiße Decke und die Fensterwand neben ihm, durch das mildes Sonnenlicht hindurchdrang, verrieten es ihm. Er befand sich im Krankenflügel.

Mal wieder. Er erwachte in aller Regelmäßigkeit dort auf.

So war er nicht geschockt. Diesmal erinnerte er sich allerdings nicht, wie er hierhin gekommen war. Schmerzen hatte er im Moment kaum welche; Madam Pomfrey schien bereits vieles geheilt zu haben. Nur beim Atmen tat es ein wenig weh, doch nur geringfügig.

Draco schloss wieder seine Augen und versuchte, sich an die letzten Augenblicke zu erinnern, bevor er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, bewusstlos geworden war. Er war von ein paar Slytherins aufgelauert worden, die direkt kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemacht hatten. Dann waren sie auf einmal gegangen und jemand anderes war hinzugetreten. Draco hatte geglaubt, dieser wollte ihn fertig machen, aber er hatte von der Krankenstation geredet. Im Schmerzenswahn hatte er es wohl nicht richtig glauben wollen... aber offenbar hatte jener es wirklich gewollt, denn nun war Draco hier.

Seine Lider flogen wieder auf und er starrte zur Decke. Sobald er wieder entlassen wurde, würde die Tortour wieder von Neuem beginnen. Irgendeine Schülergruppe, ganz gleich aus welchem Haus, versuchte immer, ihn zu terrorisieren.

Es lag an den dunklen Zeiten. Der Dunkle Lord rüstete auf und säte Angst und Schrecken. Aber auch Hass und Zorn auf beiden, verfeindeten Seiten. Kein Wunder also, dass das Gift der Feindseligkeiten auch Hogwarts erfasst hatte.

Und es war ja nicht so, dass er selbst das Unschuldslamm war. Er sparte auch nicht mit Sprüchen, er war gehässig und arrogant und trieb die anderen Schüler damit nur noch mehr zur Weißglut. Er setzte seinen Zauberstab oft genug ein. Draco dachte nicht daran, klein beizugeben. Er glaubte nach wie vor, etwas Besseres zu sein und er würde sich nicht von irgendwelchen Dahergelaufenen unterkriegen lassen.

Pomfrey unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. „Ah, Sie sind wach", stellte sie freundlich fest.

Anfangs war sie immer sehr kühl zu ihm gewesen, aber seit er seit einem Jahr regelmäßig hier eingeliefert wurde, war sie netter geworden. Sie stellte sich neben das Bett und sah Draco prüfend an.

„Ihnen scheint es wieder besser zu gehen."

Draco nickte, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen noch einen Stärkungstrank und behalte Sie einen Tag hier", fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe ihre Wunden geheilt. Eine Rippe war zudem noch gebrochen gewesen, die sich unglücklich in Ihre Lunge gepiekst hatte. Ich habe sie heilen können, aber Sie werden ein paar Tage noch ein wenig dumpfe Schmerzen beim Atmen haben. Nicht viel und wenn Sie Ihren Kreislauf ruhig halten, werden Sie es kaum spüren." Ihr Gesicht wurde besorgt. „Sie wurden gestern mal wieder verprügelt, hm."

Draco richtete endlich seinen Blick auf die Hexe. Er hob seine Augenbrauen. „Wieso sagen Sie nicht _Sie haben sich mal wieder geprügelt_?", erkundigte er sich halb spöttisch, halb empört.

Pomfrey seufzte. „Ach, Junge! Auch wenn Sie es noch nie zugegeben haben, aber jeder weiß, dass Sie mit den anderen Schwierigkeiten haben. Warum lassen Sie sich nicht von einer Lehrperson helfen?"

Draco schaute wieder weg. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. „Weil ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckte." Er hatte dies noch nie anderen gegenüber zugegeben.

Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Pomfrey ihn teils missbilligend, teils besorgt anschaute. Dann drehte sie sich um, murmelnd, dass sie ihm den Stärkungstrank fertig machen würde.

Als sie beinahe ins Nebenzimmer gewechselt hatte, hielt Draco sie auf.

„Madame Pomfrey? Wer hat mich eigentlich hergebracht?"

Sie war stehen geblieben und drehte sich nun um. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Oh, das war Harry. Harry Potter."

Dann ging sie.

Draco starrte ihr perplex hinterher.

_Was? Potter? _

_POTTER?_

Die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf rückten zusammen, bildeten ein klares Bild, auch wenn Draco es nicht wollte. Er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Natürlich Potter. Mit Potter hatte er sich in letzter Zeit erstaunlich selten gestritten. Es lag nicht daran, das sie sich nicht mehr verabscheuten. Aber Potter hielt sich aus dem Mobben der anderen raus. Er versuchte ohnehin, Streiterein aus dem Weg zu gehen, auch wenn er locker die meisten hätte gewinnen können – egal, gegen wen.

Es hieß, Potter sei von Mad-Eye Moody persönlich in Sachen Selbstverteidigung und Angriff und vielen anderen Dingen unterrichtet worden. Und jeder wusste, wie gnadenlos, aber auch wie brillant Moody als Auror einst gewesen war. Es hieß zudem, dass seit Blacks Tod Potter nach einigen Monaten der Depressionen viel an Entschlossenheit und magischer Kraft dazu gewonnen hätte. Fakt war, dass niemand in Hogwarts so naiv war und Potter herausforderte.

Es war typisch für Potter, anstatt Malfoy zu verhexen, ihn zur Krankenstation zu bringen. Es war kaum Potters Stil, einen, der schon auf dem Boden lag, fertig zu machen. Stattdessen zeigte er Ehre, rettete ihn vor anderen Schülern und brachte ihn zu Pomfrey. Ja, es war nobel und ehrenhaft und mutig.

Bei Slytherin, wie er Potter dafür hasste! Was erdreistete er sich, ihm helfen zu wollen? Er brauchte keine Hilfe! Er kam alleine zurecht. Und schon gar nicht brauchte er Unterstützung von einem Gryffindor. Noch dazu Potter! Sankt Potter!

Hoffentlich hatte niemand mitbekommen, dass Potter ihm geholfen hatte. Diese Schmach...

Draco stand nun mal allein gegen den Rest der Welt, wie er fand, und dabei brauchte Potter nicht anzukommen, um ihm die Hand hinzuhalten. Auch wenn sie sich immer seltener duellierten – sei es mit Wörtern oder mit Flüchen – sie waren keine Freunde. Sie waren noch immer Feinde.

Feinde. Das redete er sich immer wieder ein. Jene Nacht kam ihm mehr, als ihm lieb war, in den Sinn. Als er mit Potter nach einer Massenschlägerei Gryffindors gegen Slytherins eingesperrt worden war – der Poltergeist Peeves hatte es offenbar als sehr amüsant empfunden. Es war eine Nacht, in der sie keine aggressiven Worte getauscht hatten, keine Verachtung gezeigt hatten. Er – Draco – war verletzt gewesen und Potter hatte deswegen offenbar den Waffenstillstand vorgezogen. Sie hatten sich angeschwiegen, kein Wort gesagt, bis Potter einfach angefangen hatte zu reden. Fragen zu stellen. Draco hatte gemeint, er solle die Klappe halten, aber Potter hatte nicht darauf gehört. Er hörte nie auf irgendjemanden. Draco wusste nicht mehr genau, wie es damals dazu gekommen war, aber irgendwann hatte Potter ihn geküsst. Es war das schönste Gefühl gewesen, was er in seinem recht finsteren Leben erlebt hatte. Kurz darauf sperrte jemand wieder die Tür auf und Draco war geflohen. Er hatte die Realität rechtzeitig wieder erkannt und war völlig fassungslos über den Kuss gewesen. Mit Potter...

Draco schloss frustriert die Augen. Er drängte diese Erinnerungen gewaltsam aus seinem Kopf und beschloss, Potter nun völlig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Gedanke, sich bei ihm zu bedanken, kam ihm erst gar nicht.

_Tbc._


End file.
